willandsebfandomcom-20200213-history
Zygon
Zygon History At some point before the 12th century, a Zygon ship was damaged and was forced to land on Earth near Devil's Punchbowl in Scotland. They had a Skarasen with them, which, though still an infant at that point, provided them with the lactic fluid they needed to survive. (DW: Terror of the Zygons) The Zygons were originally at war with the Xaranti. During this war, both the Zygon homeworld, Zygor and the Xaranti home planets were destroyed. (PDA: The Bodysnatchers) Refugees were able to create a refugee fleet, and the ship on Earth was contacted. (DW: Terror of the Zygons) :When this destruction of Zygor occurred is unknown. Another ship from Zygor arrived on Earth in 1909. Though they had brought 2 Skarasen, their minds were damaged by the solar radiation brought on during the destruction of Zygor. One was killed during the attempt to repair the damage. Though the Zygons attempted to conquer Earth anyway, due to starvation - and the actions of the Doctor - they were forced to abandon their plans. (NSA: Sting of the Zygons) In the late 20th century, the Zygons of Devil's Punchbowl decided to take over Earth and physically adapt it to an environment more attuned to their species. UNIT and the Doctor stepped in and were able to stop them, letting the Skarasen free at the same time. (DW: Terror of the Zygons) :The status of the Zygon invasion fleet still headed to Earth remained unresolved, though by implication, it would take some time to arrive. The Zygons later invaded the planet Yippleyoip and attempted to make it their new home. They were stopped by the Doctor, Georgia Bell and Zac Pemberton, and they signed a treaty with the natives to co-exist peacefully. (DW: The New Zygon World) List of Zygon Conflicts *Skirmish of Devil's Punchbowl *Battle of the Lake District *Invasion of Yippleyoip Physical Characteristics Zygons were solidly built humanoids with large, cone-shaped heads. Their heads, arms and torsos were covered in suckers, and they had deeply inset faces. Zygons had dark red blood and spoke in a gurgling whisper. Zygons were stronger than humans and could live for several centuries. (DW: Terror of the Zygons) They also had an earthy, iron smell. Zygons had the ability to sting people using venomous barbs on their palms. These stings could be used to stun, maim or kill, and would leave severe welts on the affected area. (NSA: Sting of the Zygons, DWN: Doctor Who and the Loch Ness Monster) Young Zygons were called hatchlings and were slimy and pale with shorter limbs. Hatchlings were mute, but much faster than adults. (NSA: Sting of the Zygons) Zygons had a very deeply ingrained fear of fire. (DWN: Doctor Who and the Loch Ness Monster) Zygon Technology Zygon technology was partly biological in basis, giving it an organic look. This is exemplified by the Skarasen, a large creature from Zygor which was cybernetically enhanced. One of the most important Zygon discoveries was their body-print technology. The Zygons would capture a specimen, such as a Human, and put them in a special receptacle. A Zygon could then take the form of this specimen, mimicking both voice and appearance. This body-print needed to be renewed every 2 hours, which meant the prisoners were kept alive but unconscious. (DW: Terror of the Zygons) Though they generally take the forms of humanoids, they could also mimic creatures of different sizes and shapes, such as dogs and cattle. (NSA: Sting of the Zygons) Zygons frequently used molecular dispersal to get rid of corpses. Their ships tracked the life-signs of the Zygons and would bring the body back to the ship if a Zygon was killed. (DW: Terror of the Zygons, NSA: Sting of the Zygons) They also made use of a type of nerve gas in order to render Humans unconscious. (DW: Terror of the Zygons) Another Zygon discovery was called the "amber sleep", which was a type of cryogenic stasis. (NSA: Sting of the Zygons) Category:Enemies of the Doctor *